Algo más que un día blanco
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El día blanco había llegado y con este día una sorpresa que nadie se hubiera imaginado. ¿Había algo más que un día blanco?
_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Al fin aparezco por aquí. Pero es que la escuela realmente no me da tiempo para poder publicar mis fanfic y digamos que mi hermano no ayuda en nada. Así que principalmente agarrare fienes de semana o vacaciones para subir todo lo que tengo.**_

 _ **De nuevo volví a escribir de mi pareja favorita de este juego, así que espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight**

* * *

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que yo iba hacer algo como esto

Un pelirrojo caminaba por las calles de Lanox, iba caminando a la casa temporal de la única maga, su compañera de misiones.

Y porque no, también su compañera de vida, era algo vergonzoso pensar en este último detalle pero así ya eran las cosas desde hace un año.

Ambos ya eran adultos, despues de todo, así que prefirieron hacer un poco más oficial su relación, todos estaban felices al saberlo de sus propias palabras.

Con suerte ese día ninguno de los dos había ido de misión y gracias a esa suerte, el podría entregar aquel pequeño paquete que traía en manos.

Diviso la casa de la maga a lo lejos y empezó a caminar con un poco más de prisa. Quería darle el pequeño regalo que tenía preparado.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, saco una de las llaves, la cual con anterioridad su maga se la había dado, y giro lentamente. Quería darle una sorpresa.

Entro con cuidado a la casa y el cerro con el mismo cuidado. Iba caminando, tratando de no tropezar con todos los libros que se encontraba en el piso.

-Debo recordarle que debe limpiar más este lugar

Susurro muy bajo, camino hasta llegar al cuarto de ella, vio como la puerta estaba entre abierta. Se veía poca luz saliendo de ese lugar y un dulce tarareo.

Se asomo ligeramente y se dio cuenta que ella traía un ligero vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas, sus piernas desnudas y sus brazos de igual manera.

Su cabello morado estaba suelto y estaba siendo cepillado con tranquilidad. Sus ojos los tenia cerrados y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Vio embobado aquella hermosa imagen, sabía que ella era hermosa pero con la imagen que él estaba viendo era mucho más hermosa.

Se acerco lentamente a ella y antes de que ella abriera los ojos y viera por el espejo que tenía enfrente, el envolvió sus brazos en su cintura y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella. Ella dio un pequeño susto y al ver quien era dejo de ponerse tensa y acaricio su rebelde cabellera roja.

-Idiota, no me asustes de esa manera

Vio por el reflejo como el chico levantaba su rostro estaba un poco rojo pero en sus ojos mostraba seriedad. Sin ningún problema levanto a la chica y la sentó en el mueble donde está el espejo. Ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y bajo rápidamente sus manos a su vestido, ante el movimiento este se levanto un poco.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como el pelirrojo estaba enfrente de ella. No dejaba de soltar su cintura, cuando abrió sus ojos vio los ojos de él, siempre le habían gustado, aunque en esa vez se le notaba más brillosos los ojos.

Cerró sus ojos al ver como el pelirrojo se acercaba pero los abrió cuando sintió como el joven pegaba su frente con la frente de la chica.

-Al parecer si funciono bien mi idea de darte una sorpresa

El chico sonrió con dulzura, se separo un poco y con una mano busco lo que estaba buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Saco una pequeña cajita negra, se la enseño a la chica y volvió a sonreír.

-Feliz día blanco Aisha…

La chica tomo la cajita en sus manos y con una mirada curiosa la abrió, al poco rato su boca fue tapada con una mano y de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas. El chico volvió a sonreír con dulzura y se espero al abrazo que ella le dio.

-Esto es hermoso Elsword, es demasiado hermoso

La chica le sonrió con ternura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Al separarse, vio como el chico sacaba lo que estaba dentro de la cajita y lo alzo, era un pequeño anillo, era plateado y el pequeño diamante era de un color blanco.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Quieres seguir viviendo aventuras?

La chica asintió rápidamente, sus mejillas se pintaron de un ligero rojo, tenía la sonrisa más grande, la cual siempre guardaría en su mente, y unos ojos brillosos.

Le puso el pequeño anillo en el dedo indicado de la chica. Ella no espero más y termino por darle un beso un poco más intenso. Al separarse, ambos se volvieron a sonreír. Miraron con ilusión aquel anillo que descansaba en el dedo de la chica.

-Te amo Elsword

-Igual te amo Aisha

Y volvieron a fundirse en un tierno beso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tal vez ese día blanco, resulto ser uno de los mejores días para la vida de ambos. No solo era un día cualquiera, era un día en el cual decidieron dar el siguiente paso a sus aventuras.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 21 de marzo de 2016**_


End file.
